herofandomcom-20200223-history
Livie Collete
Livie Collete is a new character in the sequel, God Eater 2 Rage Burst. About God Eater that belong to the Fenrir information management stations. In addition to serve the escort of Feldman, it is contracted to "secret military" that the suicide assistant of God machine Tsukai that turned into Aragami. Idiosyncrasy is that all accept the unbalanced factor, it can be adapted to any God machine. Visit to the Far East Branch, along with other information management clerk along with the sanctuary certification of the spiral of trees. In order singularity reaction revive Julius Visconti that was lost by the pollution of the tree by Dr. Rachel that occurred at that time, to undertake a role that pave the way to the inside in order to meet Julius of God machine. However, by the contamination of the spiral of trees has had serious by the runaway of Kujo Dr. in the beginning of time strategy after adaptation, rush to the interior becomes almost impossible. Such folding, the force of blood that sleep in Romeo Leoni of God machine "stifle" ("dialogue" below) was found the key to internal rush, we proceed with the adaptation from Julius of God machine Romeo to God machine. Originally in the graduates of same orphanage and Julius us "Magnolia Compass", this unique God machine adaptability also those created by the experiment of Dr. Rachel. However, in the case of her, the load on the body is undermining along with the violent rejection on the degree of fit to the God machine, had eventually got shortened her life. By Julius appeared to have a complete unbalanced diet factor adaptive capacity after, it is Mikagira to Dr. Rachel. At that time still encounter a childhood of Romeo, initially had down in the mouth in shock that was Mikagira to Dr. Rachel, touch the tenderness of Romeo, go there informal gradually. After we arrived to the top of the tree of the helix along with other Blood members, to rescue Julius Defeat Dr. Rachel that it was confronted. And the blood of the power of Romeo a "dialogue" due to the release by using a sensitive phenomenon in all that was in its place, to save the crisis from the end predation. At that time, the body of unbalanced diet factors and God machine adaptive capacity is lost, it was re-Reborn as an ordinary human being. Then again to select the way of God as machine Tsukai, and awakening to the power of the blood by the improved version P66 type unbalanced diet factor that has been given new, there is also a strong wish of the person is permanent change of station in the Far East Branch, is a member of the special forces "Blood" and it is. The force of the blood "compassion". and accompany combat all members it is possible to exert the effect of one-time "reading return" to. External links *God Eater Wiki Category:Female Category:Pure Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Orphans Category:Soul Searchers